Chilly Night
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Some spoilers to those who didn't read the manga. My first Maid Sama fanfic so please, no flames. Just Misaki clearing her head and figuring out how she feels about Takumi.


**So, this is mi first Maid-Sama fanfic, so please be nice. I try to stay in character with each story I create, but I don't think a lot of people can master Takumi's character just perfectly...aha, so, with that in mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chilly Night

Misaki shivered as she stepped out into the cold with a garbage bag in each hand. She tried not to grimace at the offending odor wafting around her until an icy breeze blew the smell right in her face.

"Ugh..." she gagged and quickly disposed of the trash. She shivered again and rubbed her arms, though she made no rush to get back inside.

It was freezing this time of night, but Misaki welcomed the chill. With it she could clear her head for a few precious seconds. She didn't have to think about her grades, her family, or her father's recent arrival. She didn't have to think of Takumi's transfer and how it affected her every waking moment.

Looking up, she noticed how peaceful it was. The irony actually made her smile. Her life was chaos right now, and yet the world moved on without a care. This little bit of tranquility helped to settle her frantic nerves. She could breathe in the cold air and wash her mind of all its buzzing, wayward thoughts.

Above her the stars twinkled, and it was such a beautiful and rare sight, that Misaki almost felt gifted. She sighed again, her breath coming out as a small cloud before it dissolved into the air. The weight of the world began to settle back on her shoulders before long, and the beautiful black sky became blurred with anxiety, insecurity, and hopeless thoughts swimming around in her head.

One hopeless thought in particular would not leave her alone. _Takumi..._

What was she going to do about him? It was one thing for him to be in another school, but to be in another country? Away from her?

Misaki shook her head. She should be glad he was leaving! He was a freaky, outer-space alien and he was nothing more than a distraction. With him gone she would finally be able to study to her heart's content and get into the national university...right?

_I am not even fooling myself with these thoughts, _Misaki leaned against the shop's back wall with the street light seemingly shining on her alone.

The truth was a hard thing to admit to, even to herself, but she did love Takumi. She'd even admitted her feelings to him—sort of—and now he was just going to leave her.

_He's doing this to cut ties with his grandfather_, Misaki argued, _so he doesn't have to deal with that bastard brother of his!_

It still didn't make her feel any better about him leaving. A small piece of her actually wanted to go with him.

"What are doing out here?"

Misaki jumped at the sound of Takumi Usui's voice. Just the man she had been thinking about. His timing was always so uncanny. She turned around to view him in the light and, suddenly, she was at a loss for words. She could barely get his name to come out of her mouth.

Takumi could fire her up past the point of sanity, or he could shock her speechless with just one glance. One extreme to the next with hardly any space in-between. Right now, however, was she silent. He could do that to her. He could do things to her that no one else could.

_It must be one of his alien techniques. _That was the only logical explanation anyway.

"What's this, cat got your tongue?" The ghost of a smile played on his lips as he stepped into her personal space. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, and once again she cursed him for making her react like this.

"I...I was just...just," _Ugh, spit it out and stop fumbling over your words like an idiot! _"I was just taking the trash out."

"You took awhile, so I figured you got lost." Takumi shrugged, trying to provoke his girlfriend's temper, which he succeeded in.

"You idiot, how could I get lost when I'm right outside! Anyway, how long have you been standing there!" She demanded, thoroughly embarrassed to have this idiot sneak up on her while she'd been thinking about him. Could he have guessed what she was thinking?

"Long enough to notice you having a mental argument. You know, it's not healthy for you to fight with yourself." He said with his index finger extended, as if he were an expert on mental issues.

_Probably speaking from experience, _Misaki thought and turned away so she wasn't facing him. "I was just thinking..."

"Hmm?" Takumi looked curious before he smiled knowingly. "About me?"

She _tsk_ed but her response was enough of an answer. She half expected him to make fun of her or tease her. In fact, she was holding her breath and waiting for his smartelic reply.

However, he surprised her when he gently clasped her chin and forced her to look at him. His sober expression made her nervous. She could deal with him when he was being playful and annoying. His serious side she was still figuring out.

He smiled softly and pulled her to him. Heat blossomed over her entire face and the beat of her heart pounded loudly in her ears, drowning out the whole world until there was nothing left but Takumi. His mouth, just inches away, breathed in her ear and she shivered against him. The cold had nothing to do with the chill that swept down her spine when he chuckled huskily.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked, his tone harmless, but she wasn't a fool. She nodded through her hazy state and turned just enough to peer into his smoldering green gaze.

"Yes," she managed to get out. "It's almost annoying."

Takumi paused and let enough space between them to stare into her honey eyes. He began to laugh heartily and snaked his fingers between hers.

"Come on. Erika offered to close up shop, so I'll be escorting you home."

Misaki rolled her eyes, her humor now returning. "How generous of you." She squeezed his hand though, and when he looked back at her, she gave him a genuine smile.

No matter how chaotic her life seemed, she would always make time for Takumi.

* * *

**Okay, okay, don't hate me for not sticking in a kiss there!**

**Do you want more? Another chapter, so this isn't just a one-shot, or more Misaki x Takumi fics period? Am I even good at their characters?**

**Please review! I need to know because if I'm not good, I won't torture you anymore. And next time, there WILL be a kiss scene!**


End file.
